megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandai
is a Japanese toy and video game producing company founded in 1950. Besides its own merchandise, Bandai released a large variety of products over the years from different animations and video games, including the Mega Man franchise. ''Mega Man'' products Bandai made several Mega Man toys and the WonderSwan games Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha and Rockman.EXE WS. ''Mega Man'' series Bandai began working with the Mega Man series around 1992. Besides the toys listed below, Bandai also made a toy line based on the Ruby-Spears ''Mega Man'' animated series, a Rockman 8 line in the Mega Armor series, Mega Man cards for Super Barcode Wars, and a ''Rockman'' Carddass series. Rockman Battle Set is a box with colorless model kits from Rockman 4 released in 1992. #Rockman & Rush Coil (Rockman with Rush and Eddie) #Rockman vs. Buster Blues (Rockman comes with Wire) #Rockman vs. Ringman (Rockman comes with Ring Boomerang) #Rockman vs. Pharaohman (Rockman comes with Pharaoh Shot) RockmanBattleSet1.png RockmanBattleSet1Content.png RockmanBattleSet2.png RockmanBattleSet3.png RockmanBattleSet4.png Rockman 4 Rockman 4 candy toys released by Bandai in 1992. Each box included a plastic miniature set (their colors are random), one card, and a ramune candy.Bandai: Rockman 4 Miniatures: #Rockman A + New Rock Buster + Dr. Wily #Rockman B + Dust Man + Dust Crusher #Rockman C + Pharaoh Man + Pharaoh Shot #Rockman D + Ring Man + Ring Boomerang #Rockman E + Drill Man + Drill Bomb #Rush Marine + Dive Man + Dive Missile #Rush Coil + Skull Man + Skull Barrier #Rush Jet + Bright Man + Dompan #Eddie + Toad Man + Gyotot #Blues + Dr. Cossack + Sasoreenu Cards: *Rockman *Rockman (Flash Stopper) *Rockman (Rain Flush) *Rockman (Drill Bomb) *Rockman (Pharaoh Shot) *Rockman (Ring Boomerang) *Rockman (Dust Crusher) *Rockman (Dive Missile) *Rockman (Skull Barrier) *Rockman & Blues All miniatures were later released together in a set named , which also included a board game to play with them. Rockman Fight Various Rockman 4 candy toys released in 1992 that came with a scenario. Some of the figures are: Rockman, Blues, Bright Man, Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dive Man and Skull Man. Its unknown at moment how many there are.Bandai: Rockman Fight Buster Rockman and Buster Blues and are 1992 figures that can emit light and sounds from their busters. Party Joy Shinan'yaku boardgame is a board game based on Mega Man 4. It is the fifth board game from Bandai's Party Joy Shinan'yaku Series. ''Rockman 5'' Rockman 5 miniatures. #Rockman (A) + Super Rock Buster + Wave Man #New Rush Coil + Charge Man + Metall #Beat + Stone Man + Power Stone #Rockman (B) + Napalm Man + Napalm Bomb #Rockman © + Gravity Man + Mizzile #Rush + Gyro Man + Gyro Attack #Rockman (D) + Crystal Man + Crystal Eye #Rockman (E) + Star Man + Star Crash #Blues (A) + Dr. Right + Taban #Blues (B) + Roll + Mousubeil Fighting Stage series The series is a set of figures from Rockman 5 with a small playset. #Rock Area (Mega Man and Beat. Wily Stage 1.) #Rush Area (Rush, which can turn into New Rush Coil and Rush Jet. Wily Stage 2.) #Star Area (Star Man and a Met. Star Man's stage.) #Blues Area (Proto Man and Eddie. Proto Man Stage) The package also shows other scenarios and toys of other Robot Masters, but apparently none of them were released. File:FightingStage01.png File:FightingStage02.png File:FightingStage03.png File:FightingStage03Back.png File:FightingStage04.png Rockman 5 Battle Can Box is a metal pen case that includes a small board game. Figures: *Rockman *Blues *Rush *Eddie *Wave Man *Gyro Man *Star Man *Crystal Man ''Rockman 6'' Rockman 6 miniatures. #Power Rockman (A) + Yamato Man #Power Rockman (B) + Knight Man #Beat & Eddie + Weapon Energy + Gamarn and Gamadayu #Rush Jet + Blizzard Man + Spring Face Bomb #Rockman (A) + Plant Barrier + Wind Man #Rockman (B) + Yamato Spear + Centaur Man #Rockman © + Flame Man + Shield Attacker GTR #Jet Rockman (A) + Plant Man + Curlinger #Jet Rockman (B) + Mr. X + Batabattan #Blues + Tomahawk Man Action Rockman is a series of Rockman 7 candy toy miniatures released in 1995, which includes one character and one big enemy. Technodon and Stegoras are wind-up toys. Kanigance, Gameriser and Mad Grinder can dash with a pullback motor.Bandai: Action Rockman *Rockman & Technodon *Rockman & Stegoras *Super Rockman & Kanigance *Super Rockman & Gameriser *Blues & Mad Grinder Rockman Fighters Rockman Fighters (ロックマンファイターズ) is a Rockman 8 series of candy toys released in 1996.Bandai: Rockman Fighters *Rockman + Tengu Man + Metall *Blues + Sword Man *Forte + Clown Man + Metall *Duo + Aqua Man *Astro Man + Grenade Man *Frost Man + Search Man Rockman & Forte Rockman & Forte candy toys released in 1998.Bandai: Rockman & Forte *Rockman (A) + Freezer Man (Cold Man) *Rockman (B) + Astro Man *Rockman © + Pirate Man *Blues (A) + King *Blues (B) + Dynamo Man *Blues © + Roll *Rockman (D) + Magic Man *Forte (A) + Ground Man *Forte (B) + Tengu Man *Forte © + Burner Man Rockman Chasers is a candy toy series released in 1997 that contains miniature vehicles from Rockman: Battle & Chase.Bandai: Rockman Chasers #Rockman & Roll-chan #Blues & Ice Man #Forte & Spring Man #Quick Man & Guts Man #Shadow Man & Napalm Man ''Mega Man X'' series Like Mega Man, Bandai made several Mega Man X products, one of the most notable releases being the Mega Armor series. Bandai also made the Rockman X3 Buster Battle minigame, a Rockman X Carddass series and the Rockman X Mega Mission series. Rockman Collection is a series released by Bandai in 1993 based on the first Rockman X game. Each box contained a pair of PVC figures, a small figure, a card, and a ramune candy. Game Project File Rockman X2 Game Project File is a simple electronic organizer with a Mega Man X2 LCD game. Rockman Machine is a series released by Bandai in 1994 based on the first Rockman X game.Bandai: Rockman Machine Green package: #Rockman X & Ride Armor #Rockman X & RT-55J #Rockman X (MAX) & Bee Blader #Rockman X (MAX) & Parts Capsule #Zero & Road Attacker Red package: #Rockman X & Utuboros #Rockman X (MAX) & Storm Eagleed #Zero & Σ (2nd Form) #Hoganmer & Mega Tortoise #VAVA & Ride Armor Muscle Power Rockman is a line of figures released in 1994.Bandai: Muscle Power Rockman Rockman X2: *Rockman X *Rockman X (MAX) *Zero *Zero (Σ Version) *Rockman X (Magnet Mine) *Rockman X (Rushing Burner) *Rockman X (Scrap Shot) *Rockman X (Sonic Slicer) Rockman Base Rockman Base (ロックマンベース) is a collection based on Mega Man X3 with scenarios and miniatures released by Bandai in 1996.Bandai: Rockman Base *Base 1 + Zero and Walk Blaster *Base 2 + Rockman X and Notor Banger *Base 3 + Sigma and Escanail *Base 4 + Rockman X (MAX) and Hangerter Rockman Factory Rockman Factory (ロックマンファクトリー) is a candy toy collection based on Mega Man X3 that was released by Bandai in 1996.Bandai: Rockman Factory Part 1: *Rockman X (MAX) + Screw Masaider + Wall Cancer *Rockman X + Scissors Shrimper + Caterkiller *Zero + Saber + Acid Seaforce *VAVA Mk-II + Shield + Frozen Buffalio *Vajurila FF + Shield + Explose Horneck *Mandarela BB + Gravity Beetbood + Worm Seeker-R *Dr. Doppler + Shining Tigerd + Atareeter *Sigma + Electro Namazuros + Ganseki Carrier Part 2: *Rockman X (MAX) + Scissors Shrimper + Wall Cancer *Rockman X + Electro Namazuros + Caterkiller *Zero + Saber + Shining Tigerd *Rockman X (MAX) + Frozen Buffalio + Earth Commander *Zero + Gravity Beetbood + Worm Seeker-R *Mac + Explose Horneck + Helit *Mosquitus + Screw Masaider + Tombort *Maoh the Giant + Acid Seaforce + Mine Tortoise *Godkarmachine O Inary + Crablaster *Hell Crusher + Wild Tank Part 3: *Rockman X + Buster Shot + Press Disposer *Rockman X (MAX) + Cross Charge Shot + Volt Kurageil *Zero + Saber + Victoroid *Sigma + Shield + REX-2000 + Mini Mad Joey *Doppler (combat form) + Chimera + Mini Rockman X *Vajurila FF + Brown Bear + Mini VAVA Mk-II *Snow Rider + Snow Slider *Sigma (final form) Rockman Ride is a set of miniatures with Ride Armors released by Bandai in 1996.Bandai: Rockman Ride *Chimera / Frog & Rockman X (MAX) *Kangaroo / Hawk & Rockman X *Ride Armor & Rockman X (Ride Armor from first game) *Rabbit & Rockman X (Ride Armor from second game) *Kaiser Sigma & Zero Super Max Rockman contains miniatures released by Bandai in 1996.Bandai: Super Max Rockman *Rockman X (MAX) *Zero *VAVA Mk-II *Vajurila FF *Mandarela BB *Rockman X (Frost Shield) *Rockman X (Bug Hole) *Rockman X (Acid Rush) Mega Buster Pencil is a pencil line from Rockman X3. Each set includes two pencils and two miniatures. ''Mega Man Legends'' series A Mega Man Legends 2 line was part of the Mega Armor series. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series With the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, many toys where released, including action figures, PETs, and Battle Chips. Bandai worked on early products from the series before Takara became the major manufacturer from the series with the collectable Battle Chips. The Plug-in PET was designed by Bandai. Besides the toys listed below, Bandai also made a toy version of the Plug-in PET and a Rockman.EXE Card Game. Rockman.EXE Rockman.EXE miniatures released by Bandai in 2001.Bandai: Rockman EXE #Rockman A #Rockman B #Netto Hikari + Metall #Roll + Kabutank #Blues #Gutsman #Fireman #Woodman Rockman.EXE Full Color Collection is a series of gashapon figures released by Bandai. *Rockman (A) *Rockman (B) *Netto Hikari *Blues *Roll *Skullman *Elecman *Shadowman Rockin' Action is a series of figures released by Bandai. File:RockinActionRNormal.png|Rockman Normal Style RockinActionRHeat.png|Rockman Heat Guts Style RockinActionRWood.png|Rockman Wood Shield Style RockinActionRSaito.png|Rockman Saito Style Rockinaction Rockman EXE Sight Style.jpg|Rockman Rockinaction Sight Style Rockinaction Rockman EXE Electric Brother Style.jpg|Rockman Rockinaction Electric Brother Style ROCKMAN ROCKINACTION BANDAI 2002 .jpg|Rockman Rockinaction Elec Guts & Saito Style Rockinaction Rockman EXE Blues vs Forte.jpg|Rockman Rockinaction Blues vs Forte RockinActionRElec.png|Rockman Elec Brothers Style RockinActionRAqua.png|Rockman Aqua Custom Style RockinActionBlues.png|Blues RockinActionForte.png|Forte Rockman Cube Rockman Cube (ロックマンキューブ) is a Bandai series of miniatures inside transparent cubes. *Starter Data 1 *Starter Data 2 *Starter Data 3 *W Starter Data 1 *Booster Data 1 *Booster Data 2 Rockman Cube Starter Data 1.png|Rockman Cube Starter Data 1 Rockman Cube Starter Data 2.png|Rockman Cube Starter Data 2 Rockman Cube Starter Data 3.jpg|Rockman Cube Starter Data 3 Rockman Cube W Starter Data 1.png|Rockman Cube W Starter Data 1 Donjara Compact Rockman.EXE is a Mega Man Battle Network themed Donjara game released by Bandai in August 2002. File:DonjaraRockmanEXE.png| File:DonjaraRockmanEXEContents.png| Multiple series Battle Brusher is a line of miniatures released by Bandai that included several franchises, including the Rockman and Rockman X series. A box includes a warrior set, and some include a ring for the warriors to fight against each other. Rockman 7: *Rockman *Super Rockman *Blues *Forte *Turbo Man Rockman X2: *Rockman X *Rockman X (Max Type) *Zero *Sigma *Wheel Alligates Rockman X3: *Rockman X (Ray Splasher) *Rockman X (Max Version) *Sigma *Vajurila FF *Mandarela BB Battle Brusher Rockman 7.png|''Rockman 7'' warrior set Battle Brusher Rockman X2.png|''Rockman X2'' ring and warrior set Battle Brusher Rockman X3.png|''Rockman X3'' warrior set Battle Brusher Rockman X3 (Ring).png|''Rockman X3'' ring and warrior set Charakobatti , known as Spin Fighters outside Japan, is a top toy line created by Bandai in 1992. The tops, usually made of metal, included pictures of characters from several media, including the Mega Man and Mega Man X series.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Spin Fighters Were Apparently a Thing Rockman Charakobatti underlay.png|''Rockman'' series Charakobatti list Charakobatti.png|''Rockman'' series Charakobatti Charakobatti Rockman - Ring Man.jpg|Ring Man Charakobatti Rockman X - X.jpg|''Rockman X'' series Charakobatti Rockman Select is a series released by Bandai in 1994. It had four series, two based on Rockman 7 and two on Rockman X2. Each box from the first Rockman 7 set included two PVC figures, a small figure, a card, and a ramune candy. The amount of figures in the second set varied. The boxes from the Rockman X2 line included two PVC figures, one sticker, and a ramune candy.Bandai: Rockman Select Rockman 7 series 1 figures: Rockman 7 series 2 figures: Rockman X2 figures: The first series included X (normal and MAX), Zero, Sigma, and six of the eight bosses. The second set included X piloting a Ride Armor and a Ride Chaser, Bubbly Crablos, Cristar Mymine, the Counter Hunters, Sea Canthller, and Raider Killer. Rockman Graffiti is a candy toy released by Bandai in 1995 with miniatures from the original and X'' series. It contains 17 miniatures, 6 stickers, and a large card containing a picture of each boss from the games.Bandai: Rockman GraffitiMandarake: ～★☆11月27日（日）双葉社【最終決定版　インチキ・ガチャガチャの真相ーコスモス、その愛ー】発売記念イベント ワッキー貝山さんのトーク＆サイン会開催!!　タカラ　少年アシベ きぶんでゴマちゃんウォッチ　みんなつけたい腕時計☆　バンダイ　ロックマングラフィティ　脅威の塩ビ枠BOX出現！編☆★～ *'Rockman 4:' Rockman, Rush *'Rockman 5:' Blues, Beat, Eddie, Weapon Energy *'Rockman 6:' Jet Rockman, Power Rockman *'Rockman Mega World:' Buster Rod G, Mega Water S, Hyper Storm H *'Rockman X:' Rockman X (MAX), Zero, VAVA *'Rockman X2:' Rockman X, Rockman X (MAX), Zero Super Model Spirit Rockman is a set of figures released by Bandai in May 30, 2010.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Trading Art Figures Available Now *Rockman and Metall A (Rockman) *Rockman and Metall B (Rockman) *Roll (Rockman) *Forte A (Rockman 7) *Forte B (''Rockman 7) *Blues (Rockman 3) *X (Rockman X) *Zero (Rockman X2) *Zero (Rockman Zero) *Airman (Rockman 2) *Cutman (Rockman) Rockman Swing is a set of keychains released by Bandai in 2015.Bandai: Rockman Swing *Yellow Devil *X *Rockman *Rock Volnutt *Rockman (Rockman.EXE) 66 Action Dash is part of the 66 Action series of candy toys from Bandai containing 66mm articulated figures. A Rockman line was released on April 18, 2017 with a soda flavored gum.Bandai Candy Staff Blog: [好評発売中！プラグイン！　66アクション ロックマン！　トランスミッション！]Bandai Candy: ６６アクションダッシュ　ロックマン A second line was released on September 17, 2018.Bandai Candy: 66アクションダッシュ　ロックマン2 Volume 1: Volume 2: 66 Action Dash Rockman figures.png|66 Action Dash Rockman figures 66 Action Dash Rockman secret figure.png|Secret figure 66 Action Dash Rockman 2.png|66 Action Dash Rockman vol. 2 box 66 Action Dash Rockman 2 figures.png|66 Action Dash Rockman vol. 2 figures Super Minipla is a line of figures from Bandai. Two customizable Ride Armors were released in the series on September 17, 2018, the Chimera Ride Armor from Mega Man X3 (with parts to change it into the Kangaroo Ride Armor) and Vile's Ride Armor from Mega Man X (with Hawk Ride Armor parts). They are compatible with the 66 Action Dash Rockman figures.Bandai: Super Minipla Ride Armor See also *''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha'' *''Rockman.EXE WS'' *Rockman X3 Buster Battle *Plug-in PET *A toy line based on the [[Mega Man (Ruby-Spears)|Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon]] *Mega Armor series *Tamashii Nations lines (D-Arts, S.H.Figuarts, Figuarts ZERO, and others) *Super Barcode Wars *Rockman Carddass series *Rockman X Carddass series **Rockman X Mega Mission *Rockman.EXE Card Game External links *Bandai website *Bandai article in Wikipedia *館～邪道の軌跡～ - Japanese site with Rockman miniatures. References Category:Companies